Barbichette
by Miamy
Summary: "Parce que tu comprends Derek, je rêve de te mettre une tapette !" Ou quand Stiles provoque Derek de faire un jeu stupide. OS


**Auteur : **Miamy

**Pairing :** Sterek

**Dislaimer :** L'univers de Teen Wolf, et surtout Derek et Stiles ne m'appartiennent pas...

**Note : **Hey, un petit OS très court, qui j'espère vous plaira, n'hésitez pas un laisser un commentaire, positif ou négatif !

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Barbichette**

-Je parie 10 dollars, que Stiles va gagner.

-Et moi 25, que mon neveu sera le plus fort.

-Personnellement, je parie ma minable fortune, qu'on va y passer la nuit, voir la semaine.

-La ferme Isaac.

-Merci Stiles.

Toute la petite meute était regroupée dans le loft de Derek, plus précisément ils étaient regroupés_ autours_ de Derek, et de Stiles accessoirement. Aucun d'eux ne serait expliqué comment tout cela avait commencé. Le fait est, que l'humain, et le loup-garou c'étaient encore une fois disputés, et ça avait fini digne d'une histoire d'école maternelle... L'hyperactif avait lancé l'idée, d'un « je te tiens, tu me tiens par la barbichette, le premier qui rira aura une tapette, parce que : « Tu comprends Derek, je rêve de te mettre une tapette. » Celui-ci borné comme il l'était, lui avait simplement lancé un regard noir, avant de lui agripper fermement le menton.

Et voilà, que notre bande d'amis, attendait maintenant depuis plus d'une demi-heure, que l'un des deux cède, et chacun y allait de son petit commentaire, deux groupes c'étaient même formés. La team Stilinsky, comprenant Scott évidemment, Lydia, Kira et Malia faisaient face à la team Sourwolf managé par Peter, et regroupant Jackson, Isaac, et Liam.

-Les gars sérieusement, faire rire Derek, vous croyez vraiment avoir une chance ? Ce mec n'a jamais esquissé plus qu'un sourire depuis que je l'ai rencontré, fit la voix pleine de sarcasme de Jackson.

-Tu oublies, qu'il est face à notre Stiles national, personne ne résiste à ses blagues. Remarqua Scott, en massant les épaules de son protégé. Derek émit un grognement désapprobateur.

-Bon, j'ai autre chose à faire que de m'intéresser à vos histoires de gamins, ma manucure m'attend. Tu viens Jackson ?

Face au regard impérial que lui jeta sa petite amie, le loup-garou su très bien qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à répondre à la négative.

-Ouais, de toute façon, Derek gagnera j'en suis sûr. A jamais testicule droit et gauche !

Le silence se fit à la sortie des deux amants, l'humain et le loup-garou n'avaient toujours pas ouvert la bouche, cherchant à déstabiliser l'autre par leur simple regard. Le chocolat s'opposait à l'émeraude, et chacun avait toujours sa main posée sur le menton de son adversaire. Les autres les observèrent encore un moment, avant que chacun ne retourne à sa petite conversation, oubliant les deux jeunes gens.

-Bon Derek, vu que mes yeux ne te déstabilise pas, je vais passer à l'étape supérieure de mon plan.

Stiles commença à faire des grimaces, toutes plus ridicules les unes que les autres, mais le loup ne cilla même pas.

-Tu peux au moins me répondre, je sais que tu sais que tu ne supportes pas quand je parle à tort et à travers, dommage pour toi, on risque de passer une bonne partie de la nuit ensemble, et il faudra bien combler les nombreux blancs. Malheureusement pour moi, et surtout pour toi, on sait tous les deux que tu es incapable de tenir une conversation civilisée, donc je vais devoir énormément parler...

-Je croyais que le but du jeu était de faire rire l'autre, pas de lui donner envie de te tuer.

Stiles roula des yeux et tapota la joue du loup qui grogna à nouveau.

-Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu as autant envie de planter tes crocs dans mon cou, ok, je suis super attirant, sauf pour Danny apparemment... Et je suis le gars le plus serviable de la Californie, vraiment qui accepterait de sortir dans les bois, une nuit de pleine lune avec une meute de loup-garous, et des chasseurs pas loin, et ayant pour seule défense, une batte de baseball, simplement pour accompagner son meilleur ami. Moi bien sûr !

-Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi je ne t'ai pas étouffé quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois.

-Parce que tu t'ennuierais sans moi, ta vie manquerait de piquant, et le meilleur pour la fin... Parce que tu m'aimes bien sous tes aires de mec des cavernes !

Leur petit échange avait attiré le regard de leurs amis, qui étaient suspendus à leurs lèvres. Enfin, Scott sortit le premier de sa léthargie, et annonça qu'il devait partir, tous les autres approuvèrent, et Liam se tourna timidement vers son Alpha.

-Tu peux me déposer ?

Scott le regarda de haut en bas avec tout le dédain dont il était possible, c'est-à-dire très peu, et détourna la tête boudeur.

-Tu n'es toujours qu'un traître, comment as-tu pu m'abandonner, moi ton Alpha, pou aller rejoindre l'équipe de Derek Tu aurais dû être de mon coté !

Liam trembla presque d'effroi face aux paroles de son aîné, après tout ce n'était pas si grave qu'il apprécie Derek, non ? Face à la non-réaction de son Bêta, le loup-garou souffla longuement avant d'ajouter :

-Tu as de la chance d'être sur mon chemin, suis-moi.

Liam ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et partit le plus vite possible sans un regard pour Derek ou Stiles qui étaient toujours assis sur le canapé en train de se fixer. Peter lança un regard suspicieux aux deux jeunes gens, les laisser seuls n'étaient peut-être pas la meilleure idée, qui c'est ce que le loup-garou pourrait faire à l'humain, ou l'hyperactif au brun.

-Vous êtes sûr de réussir à ne pas vous entre-tuer tous les deux ?

Des grognements lui répondirent, super en plus de ça le loup-garou avait une mauvaise influence sur le plus jeune.

-Très bien, je m'en vais, je passerais demain après-midi, en espérant vous retrouver toujours vivant, et ayant cessé ce jeu stupide. Je te pensais au-dessus de ça Derek !

-C'est lui qui a commencé.

-Peut-être, mais tes répliques sont dignes de celle d'un gamin de 6 ans. Rétorqua Stiles.

-Je ne répondrais pas à tes minables provocations.

Aucun des deux ne remarqua, qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans le loft, trop prie à essayer de massacrer le menton de l'autre. Stiles planta ses ongles dans celui de Derek, tandis que celui-ci appuyé doucement ses griffes sur la mâchoire du jeune homme.

-Bon, mon hyperactivité commence à me démanger, et comme il est hors de question, que j'abandonne face à toi, je propose de changer les règles du « Je te tiens, tu me tiens par la barbichette, le premier qui rira aura une tapette. » en « Je te tiens, tu me tiens par la barbichette, le premier qui surprendra l'autre, aura une tapette ». A moins que tu préfères "je te tiens...

-Stiles, tais-toi ! J'accepte ! Parce que tu commences sérieusement à me porter sur les nerfs.

-Très bien, de toute façon je suis sur de pouvoir te sur...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Derek fondit sur ses lèvres, le faisant taire une bonne fois pour toute. D'abord les yeux écarquillés, Stiles ne répondit pas immédiatement au baiser, puis finalement quand l'une des mains du loup quitta sa mâchoire pour se loger dans sa nuque, il fondit et répondit ardemment aux lèvres du brun. Ils ne se détachèrent que quand l'air commença à leur manquer, et Derek esquissa un sourire victorieux.

-C'est qui le plus imprévisible de nous deux ?

-Je te déteste, maudis loup-garou !

-Tu ne disais pas ça, la nuit dernière, ni la nuit d'avant.

-La ferme. J'ai vraiment cru qu'ils n'allaient jamais partir.

-Tu n'avais qu'à pas me provoquer avec ce stupide jeu.

Stiles grogna de mécontentement, et se colla encore plus au loup, tout en recommençant à l'embrasser. Il aimait définitivement leurs jeux stupides, ça se terminait toujours de la même manière.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Bon voilà, c'est fini... Pour être honnête avec vous, j'ai trouvé que j'étais plutôt bien partie, mais que ça c'est dégradé au fil de l'écriture...

**Bref,** **une petite review ? Et vous pourrez jouer au jeu de votre choix avec Stiles ou Derek ! (Ou même Peter ;) ) **

Miamy


End file.
